Gémellité
by Splanchnique
Summary: Etre unique, ou juste inséparables? Leur gémellité avait forcément un sens. / YAOI AgonxUnsui


**Ouhlaaa ça faisait longtemps, pardon pardon. en recherche d'appartement que j'étais, alors j'ai pas pu publier duuu tout. Enin je me rattrape avec cette commande de Vampyr :x**

**Have fun! (pour celle qui se reconnaitra, cherche l'astérisque en début de phrase)**

* * *

**Gémellité**

Yamato lui avait violemment frappé l'épaule pour qu'il revienne à la réalité qu'il n'avait rien dit, trop abasourdi par ce que venait de lui annoncer son frère.

Agon avait été reçu à l'université Saikyou, comme ce tocard de démon, Yamato et Taka. Même cette tanche d'Akaba et sa foutue guitare les avait rejoint. Alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Unsui était venu le voir, une feuille en pogne, la brandissant fièrement sous son nez alors qu'il regardait le tableau des admissions, sans le moindre étonnement, où il apparaissait, naturellement. Kongo Agon, accepté dans la plus prestigieuse université de foot US de Tokyo, classé dans les premiers, sans avoir levé le petit doigt ou presque.  
Et donc, son jumeau s'était ramené, reprenant son souffle d'avoir traversé une bonne moitié de la mégapole avec cette putain de feuille entre les doigts. Celle où il était marqué, pour son plus grand malheur : « Kongo Unsui, admis à l'université Enma. »

« Et ? On s'en fout tu viens à Saikyou, de toutes façons.  
- Qui te dis que je m'étais inscrit à l'examen petit frère ? »

En y repensant, c'était vrai, il ne l'avait pas croisé de la journée lorsqu'ils avaient passé les examens d'entrée. Il avait mis ça sur le compte de la taille du bâtiment.

« Je veux être dans une autre équipe, pouvoir t'affronter. Devenir autre chose que le « frère d'Agon ». »

Il s'était étranglé de rage, l'avait insulté de tous les noms qu'il pouvait connaître, et Dieu sait si la liste était longue. Mais son jumeau n'avait pas cédé, et s'en était retourné pour rejoindre ceux qui allaient partager sa vie d'étudiant. Kurita et Kotaro, par exemple.  
Et Unsui avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à quitter la maison pour prendre un appartement plus proche de l'université qu'il allait désormais fréquenter.

« Tu pourras venir quand tu veux, ne fait pas cette tête. » l'avait maigrement rassuré son aîné.

Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait. Il y avait pourtant bien une raison à leur gémellité ! Celle qui faisait qu'il devait toujours rester ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive, et quoiqu'ils puissent se dire ou faire.

Parce que si Unsui était vu comme simplement « le frère d'Agon », ça prouvait bien que quelque part, son grand frère était encore plus important que tous voulaient bien le croire. Son seul visage ramenait à celui du Dragon, et ses compétences, excellentes au demeurant, ne faisait que magnifier les siennes, encore supérieures. Sans Unsui, il n'y aurait pas d'Agon. Il y aurait juste un joueur, doué, génial, tout ce qu'on veut, mais pas _lui_.  
Parce que c'était son jumeau qui le poussait à aller plus haut, c'était lui qui se couchait sous ses pas pour lui permettre d'avancer toujours plus loin. Tout ça grâce à lui. Et si les autres l'admiraient, flatteur et très appréciable pour un homme de son tempérament, son aîné lui faisait _confiance_.  
Oh, il le regardait avec envie comme tous, mais il ne le considérait jamais plus qu'il ne l'était réellement. C'était le seul à savoir où s'arrêtaient ses capacités qui semblaient pourtant illimitées. Et c'était le seul à savoir lui faire repousser ce genre de frontière.

Et il y avait encore autre chose qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Si Unsui prenait son envol dans ce sport, qu'il serait considéré, enfin, à sa juste valeur, il n'aurait pas besoin de lui pour se faire remarquer. Or, ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout, et ça depuis leur plus jeune âge, c'était l'exclusivité. Son aîné ne devait briller qu'à travers lui, comme s'il était l'unique dépositaire de son talent. On devait le voir avant Unsui, se rappeler qu'il lui appartenait, entièrement, que son génial jumeau passait d'abord, était plus talentueux, plus intelligent plus, plus toujours plus. Pour que personne à part lui ne regarde le quaterback. Son frère. Le sien. A lui et uniquement à lui.  
Il s'était tut, avait ravalé ce genre de conneries sentimentales durant des années, et il se rendait compte qu'il aurait dû tout lâcher à son frangin pour éviter ce genre d'état d'âme.

Comme quoi… si quelqu'un pouvait lui faire avoir des regrets et des remords, c'était bien lui, encore une fois.

Et puis, un autre élément était entré en ligne de compte, une fois les entraînements commencés. Il était avec les meilleurs. Yamato et sa vitesse, Taka et ses réceptions, même Akaba et ses blocages et Hiruma et ses tactiques…  
A part ce que lui avait donné la nature, à dire ses réflexes, il n'avait jamais rien développer d'extraordinaire. Une rapidité honorable, une force correcte, d'accord. Mais rien de transcendant, honnêtement. Il n'y avait qu'avec Unsui qu'il pouvait se démarquer, faire fonctionner le dragon fly ou ce genre de choses. Une symbiose singulière entre eux deux, qui rendait leur jeu parfait. Le démon n'arrivait pas aux même résultats, même avec toute la bonne –ou pas- volonté du monde.

Où était-il ? Son jumeau, l'autre part de lui-même ? Il avait tant merdé que même lui était parti et l'avait laissé derrière ? Il avait supporté son tempérament de feu et ses excès pendant des années, alors pourquoi maintenant ? C'était lui ? Son jeu ? Il ne savait même plus quoi inventer pour comprendre le départ de son frère.

Et puis un jour, où il était sorti d'un entraînement particulièrement gonflant et d'une journée du même acabit, il avait poussé la porte de l'appartement de son frère, sans même l'avoir prévenu. Un réflexe qu'il avait acquis lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Une contrariété, ou une rencontre avec des petites frappes qu'il avait joyeusement démonté avant de repartir, particulièrement agacé.  
Tant de raisons pour pousser la porte de la chambre de son jumeau et venir se coller à lui pour se plaindre, râler, garder ce masque irascible qui arrivait pourtant à amuser son aîné. Tant de prétextes pour respirer l'odeur de sa peau, le regarder à la sauvette, le toucher, gardant cette main chaude blottie dans la sienne tandis qu'Unsui l'écouter déblatérer sur tous ces connards qui lui pourrissaient sa vie de prodige, avec ce sourire à la fois apaisant et un peu moqueur.

C'était un fait. Agon aimait son jumeau, beaucoup plus qu'un frère. Alors il était devenu coutumier de faire le mur, de se cuiter presque chaque soir et s'envoyer en l'air avec la première fille venue, pour se convaincre que la réalité, c'était celle-là. Une réalité jonchée de stupre, d'alcool et de violence, parfois, quand certains se mettaient un peu trop en travers de son chemin.  
Mais quand il se réveillait avec une migraine abominable, que chaque neurone, chaque cellule de son cerveau martelait contre son front et ses tempes de revenir à la vraie nature des choses, de se souvenir du seul qui le hantait malgré une nouvelle nuit de fuite, il se disait toujours la même chose.

Que la réalité était parfois trop dure pour l'accepter.

Pourtant, il était bel et bien là aujourd'hui, planté dans la petite entrée de chez son frère, ne sachant pas trop comment il se rappelait encore de l'adresse malgré qu'il l'ait déchiré en morceau et brûlée. Ca devait relever de l'instinct de survie, sûrement.

« Agon ? Tu aurais pu prévenir quand même…  
- Pourquoi ? T'es avec quelqu'un ? cracha-t-il avec hargne.  
- Non, bien sûr que non mais tu aurais pu frapper quand m…  
- Pour pas te déranger avec ta gonzesse ?! »

Unsui fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Il n'y a rien de ce genre pourquoi tu…  
- Ca va, j'me tire. J'suis con d'avoir attendu quelque chose de toi.  
- Agon ! Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Les mains de son aîné se refermèrent autour de son bras pour le retenir, mais comme pour confirmer ses doutes, une petite brunette sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette hâtivement nouée autour de la poitrine.

« U-chan ? C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? Hum ? Agon ? »

Le cadet dégagea son bras comme si le contact des doigts de son frère le brûlait, et il se détourna pour sortir, sans un mot de plus, après avoir lancé un regard haineux à la jeune étudiante. La porte claqua violemment et les deux adolescents encore présents sursautèrent.

« U-chan ? Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ton frère.  
- Je n'en sais rien Suzuna… Ca a été ta douche ?  
- Ah, oui, merci ! J'attend encore le réparateur pour la baignoire. C'est sympa de bien vouloir me laisser utiliser la tienne !  
- Entre voisins… »

Le quaterback soupira pendant que la pom-pom-girl se rhabillait dans la salle de bain avant de partir.

Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'une fille se trouve dans son appartement ? Et à plus fortes raisons s'ils ne se fréquentaient pas intimement. C'était jute un énorme quiproquo…  
Des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu ni parlé et voilà que la seule fois où le Dragon daignait pousser sa porte, il se méprenait et s'emportait pour une raison tout à fait inconnue. Il n'empêchait…

« Suzuna, je te laisse les clés, je reviens. Tu me les redonneras plus tard.  
- Euh… d'accord. »

La cheerleader le regarda filer à toute vitesse à la poursuite de son frère. Et son antenne à ragots commença à crépiter.

*****

Il avait oublié cette sensation. Cette sorte d'étau qui lui comprimait la poitrine dans une douleur suffocante. Il avait parcouru quelques rue en courant, comme pour évacuer toute cette hargne, mais avait dû s'arrêter et s'adosser contre un mur, hors d'haleine. Lui qui pouvait jouer au chat et à la souris avec des racailles pendant des heures, qui tenait un match entier sans éprouver de fatigue, il était essoufflé ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir les poumons en feu, et la cage thoracique brisée par la douleur. La jalousie et la colère avait tout balayé sur le coup mais la souffrance était bel et bien là.

Il avait été stupide, il fallait bien se l'avouer. Lui n'avait pas fait abstinence malgré l'amour qu'il portait à son propre frère. Alors pourquoi ce dernier en aurait-il fait autant pour satisfaire ses envies égoïstes ? Parce que s'il voulait son frère, ce n'était juste par ego, pour pouvoir un peu plus s'aimer lui-même à travers son jumeau.  
Il voulait Unsui, son aîné doux et aimant contrastant violemment avec son propre tempérament fougueux et irresponsable. Et ne voulait le céder à personne, et surtout pas à une dinde aux allures de midinette.

« Agon ! »

Cette voix si semblable à la sienne l'avait fait sursauter. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ce crétin ? Pourquoi il perdait son temps à le chercher plutôt que d'aller cajoler sa poule ?

« Agon ?! »

Ses appels se rapprochaient inéluctablement, mais ses jambes refusaient de le porter. Comme s'il désirait que son jumeau le trouve, qu'il fasse attention à lui sans que pour une fois il n'ait à se montrer violent ou désagréable.

« Agon… »

Il grogna au ton apitoyé de son frère et le défia d'approcher du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
- Je dissipe un malentendu.  
- Rien à branler.  
- Suzuna n'est pas ma petite amie, Agon. C'est une voisine.  
- T'as beaucoup de voisine qui se pointent à poil dans ton salon toi ?  
- Elle n'était pas…  
- Ca va, te force pas. »

Et tandis qu'il croisait les bras et fermait les yeux pour soupirer longuement, excédé par la trop grand gentillesse d'Unsui, une violente douleur lui traversa la joue.  
Son aîné baissa la main, le visage fermé.

« T'es encore plus têtu que quand tu étais petit.  
- Et c'est toujours comme ça que tu finissais par réagir quand je ne te croyais pas, hein ? maugréa le Dragon avec un rictus haineux, se frottant la pommette.  
- Je dis la vérité. Il n'y a que dans ces cas là que j'agis ainsi et tu le sais. »

Agon fronça les sourcils, désorienté.

« T'as vraiment pas de nana alors ?  
- Non. Le comportement de Suzuna a toujours été spécial.  
- C'est ça… »

Unsui sursauta au souffle de son frère :

« Tant mieux…  
- Comment ça ?  
- Donc tu es libre ?  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Agon, ça me regarde ! se défendit-il virulemment, rosissant.  
- Donc tu l'es, pour réagir aussi excessivement. »

Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres et il attrapa les poignets de son aîné pour le plaquer contre le mur où il était précédemment adossé.

« Ca veut dire que j'ai quartier libre.  
- Que _tu_ ? C'est quoi ce délire, Agon ?!  
- Je me suis tut trop de temps, Unsui. »

Ca, ce n'était pas normal. Son petit frère ne l'appelait pas autrement que « frangin », « ma crotte » ou « hé ! » dans les meilleurs jours. Mais jamais par son prénom. Ce qui n'était pas normal non plus, c'était les lèvres de son jumeau contre les siennes, dans un baiser dévorant, qui semblait vouloir tout happer en lui, âme, esprit, corps. Cœur.  
Et ce qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point, c'était que lui-même se laissait faire avec une sensation qu'il qualifierait de simplement _délicieuse_.

Au moins, les années à courir les jupons lui avaient appris à embrasser comme un dieu. Ah, même sur ça ils n'étaient pas au même niveau.

Quand le baiser prit fin, il mit d'instinct son avant-bras entre lui et son frère, comme pour le repousser.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas pour compense un quelconque manque.  
- Ca serait salaud.  
- Ca serait bien ton genre.  
- Tu me surestimes, grand frère. »

« Grand frère » ? Ah, ça sonnait si mal dans sa bouche… Il aurait éclaté de rire si les lèvres d'Agon n'avaient pas retrouvé les siennes, pour qu'ils puissent se perdre dans un baiser haletant. Il l'avait regardé de loin pendant si longtemps, ne sachant jamais trop où se situait la limite de ses sentiments. Il avait mis son attirance pour lui sur le fait de son génie et de son charisme. Mais il y avait plus.  
Il l'aimait parce que c'était Agon, l'autre partie de lui-même, sa chair et son sang. Et aussi parce qu'il était le seul à garder cette bête fauve sous contrôle, à pouvoir lui caresser l'échine sans se faire mordre. Et maintenant l'animal en quémandait plus, beaucoup plus.  
C'était une exaltation qu'aucun, pas même ces innombrables conquêtes féminines, n'avaient pu ressentir avant lui. Ces lèvres collées contre son cou, les dévorant méthodiquement par baisers et morsures, et ces mains si dangereuses pour d'autres, si inoffensives, caressantes pour lui, personne ne les avait encore expérimentées, il le savait.

*Son cadet écarta avec hâte les pans de sa chemise, attaquant avec vivacité son pantalon par la suite, mordillant cette peau blanche pour y laisser sa marque, trop longtemps absente de ce corps qui n'était qu'à lui.  
Unsui gémit doucement et imita son jumeau, le débarrassant de sa veste et ouvrant sa fermeture à glissière, plus bas, sentant sous ses doigts cet organe palpitant, gorgé de désir pour lui, et uniquement pour lui, à travers le tissu de son boxer.  
Une pression d'Agon sur son corps tout entier lui donna l'impression qu'il essayait de le fondre dans le mur derrière son dos.

« Ca fait trop longtemps que j'attend pour qu'on fasse ça avec douceur et patience, pigé ?  
- Compris. Sinon, ce ne serait pas le frère que je connais, pas vrai ? »

Ils se sourirent d'un commun accord, amusés. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, savaient chaque geste ou comportement dans n'importe quelle situation. Et pourtant ils ne se lassaient jamais, comme toujours impressionné l'un par l'autre.  
Unsui se déroba à l'étreinte de son jumeau pour le repousser un peu et s'agenouiller devant lui, le délestant de ce sous-vêtement importun, jouant de sa langue et de ses mains pour se régaler des gémissements appréciateurs d'Agon. Une main passa sur sa tête, comme un vieux réflexe, le tight-end ayant l'habitude d'emmêler ses doigts avec les cheveux de sa partenaire. Ca lui arracha un petit rire, et il déposa un dernier baiser sur le membre tendu de son frère avant de se relever.

« Tu fais ça mieux que les gonzesses dis-moi. C'était qui ?  
- Ca ne te regarde pas.  
- On s'en fout de toutes façons, personne me surpassera.  
- Prétentieux.  
- Tu sais très bien que je suis capable de tout ce que je prétend.  
- Prouve-le. »

Aussitôt dit, le Dragon débarrassa son aîné de son pantalon pour introduire deux doigts en lui, récoltant un petit cri étouffé, tandis que de l'autre main il caressait langoureusement le sexe d'Unsui, à peu près dans le même état que lui.  
Quand son jumeau s'accrocha d'instinct à ses épaules, haletant, il sut qu'il pouvait le soulever et le plaquer contre le mur, formant un étau de son corps et des briques pour maintenir son jumeau et le pénétrer doucement, freinant son impatience de toutes ses forces.  
Il sentait le quaterback lui griffer les épaules, lui mordant le creux du cou pour taire ses plaintes. Ils étaient encore dehors, faut-il le préciser. Un bruit de trop et tout serait foutu en l'air.  
Agon tendit ses muscles, soumis à rude effort du fait qu'il soutienne tout le poids de son frère. Mmh, les filles sont plus légères, il faudra qu'il prenne ça en compte la prochaine fois. Les dents de son jumeau ancrées dans sa chair pour retenir, cette fois, son plaisir, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner entre deux mouvements de bassin.

« Allez, laisse-toi aller. Tant pis si quelqu'un nous voit.  
- Ag-agon ! Comment… nnh… comment peux-tu dira ça ?  
- La rue n'est pas passante… une chance… pour nous, haleta-t-il, crispant ses mains sur les cuisses d'Unsui. Allez, grand frère.  
- C'est… c'est aaah… n... kkh… non ! »

Avec un sourire narquois, Agon lui asséna un brutal coup de rein, ce qui surprit trop le quaterback pour qu'il retienne un petit cri cette fois.  
Un rire lui répondit, et le jumeau du Dragon du rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas céder à la tentation de s'exprimer à outrance. Et il fut malgré tout soulagé quand son cadet se libéra dans un faible râle, la tête appuyée dans le creux de son épaule. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à le suivre, imprimant d'autres marques dans le haut de son dos.

*Ils s'étaient rhabillés à la hâte avant que quelqu'un ait le malheur de les surprendre, sans quoi Agon ne retiendrait pas ses coups en cherchant à garder sa réputation intacte.  
Assis au pied du mur, l'un contre l'autre, la tête du tight-end posé sur son épaule comme cherchant un peu de chaleur, ils regardaient droit devant eux, les yeux dans le vide.

« Il paraît que l'inceste est illégal, tu sais.  
- Rien à battre. Tant qu'on veux pas se marier personne nous fera chier.  
- Mmh. Il n'empêche…  
- Quoi ? Tu vas pas me les briser avec des « et les autres ils vont en dire quoi ? », t'es gentil. Les « autres » ils sont pas obligés de savoir, ça s'arrête là.  
- Aah… tu me connais par cœur.  
- Encore heureux. »

Agon ferma ses yeux d'or quand la main de son frère passa dans ses cheveux.

Unsui eut un imperceptible sourire. Ce qu'il avait sous ses doigts ce n'était pas un simple adolescent. C'était un grand fauve qui pourrait lui arracher le bras d'un coup de patte, ronronnant sous ses caresses. Et il était le seul qui pouvait se permettre de ne pas en avoir peur.

*****

« U-chaaaaan ! Bon sang t'étais passé où ? Je m'inquiétais moi !  
- Pardon Suzuna…  
- Tiens, tes clés. T'as retrouvé ton frangin ?  
- Mh mh, acquiesça-t-il, en prenant le trousseau que lui tendait la jeune fille.  
- … et ?  
- Quoi « et ? »  
- U-chaaaaaan, je te connais trop bien… »

Le problème avec elle, c'est que rien ne restait secret bien longtemps.

« Promets-moi de ne rien dire.  
- Je suis une tombe, tu le sais bien, pourtant ! s'offusqua-t-elle.  
- Et bien Agon et moi… »

Elle se rapprocha de lui, les yeux brillants.

« …sommes jumeaux. On dirait pas hein ? »

Il rentra dans son appartement avec un rire, laissant la cheerleader hurler sa frustration en tambourinant contre sa porte de ses petits poings.  
Et rejoint son cadet sur le canapé.

« Bonne diversion « U-chan »  
- Au moins elle ne t'a pas vu rentrer, c'est le principal.  
- Faudra faire ça à chaque fois ? maugréa le tight-end.  
- Juste le temps qu'elle me supplie de lui dire, un large sourire éclaira le visage de l'aîné.  
- T'es vraiment le pire de nous deux. »

Pour dompter un fauve pareil… il n'avait sûrement pas tort.


End file.
